Una Confesión Confusa
by NaomiYvonne
Summary: Una Serena con el corazón roto, un Clemont frió, un Ash nervioso, una Dawn cambiada y Bonnie que no entiende nada... Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Serena se encontraba caminando, sola, sus pokemon se habían quedado con Bonnie. Clemont quien sabe lo que hace y Ash… estaba con ella.

Y pensar que ella creía que sería un buen día, aunque hubiera perdido con Aria, se encontraba "feliz" de alguna manera, pero llego ella… y todo cambio.

 **FLASHBACK (narra serena)**

 _recién nos levantábamos, estaban desayunando cuando Ash se levantó a hacer una llamada, tardo un buen rato, supuse que estaba hablando con la madre, pero no fue así…_

 _Salió corriendo del centro pokemon seguido por Pikachu, me mire con Clemont, algo no estaba bien, seguimos a Ash hasta el aeropuerto sin que se diera cuenta, ahí fue cuando lo vimos, estaba con una chica peli azul, besándose, mi corazón se rompió, Clemont estaba en shock y Bonnie no entendía nada._

 _Ash se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, se dio la vuelta asombrado, intentaba contener mis lágrimas, Ash trato de hablarme pero, con un movimiento brusco lo aparte y le di mis pokeballs a Bonnie, Salí corriendo del lugar sin que me importara nada, nunca mire atrás, nunca volví por mis amigos, no quiero volver a verlo, no quiero lastimarme más._

 **FIN FLASHBACK narra serena**

Había llegado al parque y no pude contener más las lágrimas, caí de rodillas, estuve ahí un buen rato y sin que me diera cuenta había anochecido, estaba sola de nuevo, o eso creí, sentí una mano en mi hombro, era de Clemont, estaba con Bonnie, quien se acercó a abrazarme, siendo seguida por su hermano, rompí aún más en llanto en los brazos de mis amigos. Mi corazón estaba roto.

Clemont me dijo de volver, pero yo no quería, me dijo que no me preocupe, saco nuestras cosas del centro pokemon y nos fuimos a un hotel cercano, creo que él tampoco quería ver a Ash, Bonnie seguía sin entender nada, pero nos pareció lo mejor.

Cuando llegamos, pedimos una habitación, subimos hasta llegar a ella y dejamos nuestras cosas, Clemont se fue a buscar algo para la comida mientras me quedaba con Bonnie, yo estaba ida, hasta que la pequeña me pidió de peinar a mis pokemon, le dije que sí y le tendí el cepillo, saque a mis compañeros y empezamos a peinarlos, estuvimos así un buen tiempo, cuando llego Clemont, nos pusimos a comer juntos y luego nos acostamos.

Serian como las 2 de la mañana, me levante para tomar un vaso de agua, como estábamos en verano, era común para mi levantarme con sed en la madrugada. Luego de guardar mi botella me asome por el balcón, la noche estaba preciosa… y en tranquilidad, me sentía a gusto…

-Serena? Que haces despierta?- me giro y encuentro a Clemont de pie atrás mío ¿Cuándo se había levantado?-

-Quise beber agua y no pude dormirme más… jajá… además, me gusta ver la ciudad desde aquí…-

-Tienes razón, se ve preciosa…

Nos quedamos parados un buen rato, en silencio, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba cuando desde la calle de abajo vimos a ¿Ash y Dawn? Al parecer peleaban, me mire con Clemont y de un rápido movimiento saque a Sylveon y Braixen para que duerman con Bonnie mientras íbamos a ver que ocurría, a decir verdad, no quería ir, pero me daba curiosidad…

Cuando llegamos abajo nos escondimos atrás de un árbol y observamos la escena, algo que no había visto nunca, un Ash furioso y Dawn con lágrimas en los ojos.

-hasta aquí llegue Dawn, no lo soporto más, haces que serena me odie, que a Clemont le de asco verme y le rompes el corazón a Bonnie? No eres la misma, no pienso ir contigo, me quitaste a mis amigos y piensas hacerte la buena niña? Vete de mí vista!- nunca había visto a Ash así, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos, Clemont se limitó a abrazarme, para reconfortarme y hacerme sentir que él estaba a mi lado.

-…- Dawn solo lloraba en silencio- lo siento…- dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar-

Pikachu bajo del hombro de su entrenador y corrió hasta donde nos encontrábamos, ese pokemon sí que era listo, pensábamos que nos habíamos escondido bien…

-Clemont? Serena? Que hacen ahí?- Ash se sobresaltó e intento calmarse rapidamente cuando nos vio junto a Pikachu.

Nos paramos y Pikachu subió a mi hombro para hacerse mimos con mi mejilla, mientras caminaba detrás de Clemont para llegar a Ash.

-Lo sentimos, no era nuestra intención escucharlos, ahora me voy- Clemont dijo con un tono demasiado frio- vienes serena? O quieres hablar?- me pregunto con una sonrisa (yo: bipolar -3-)-

-M…me quedare un tiempo, si no te molesta…- le dije tímida-

-De acuerdo- me sonrió de nuevo- hasta mañana Serena… Ash.- y dicho esto volvió a la habitación.

-S… serena, yo…- le corte

-Vamos a caminar al parque?-

-S.. sí.

-Vamos- Pikachu se quedó dormido así que se lo di a Ash para que lo llevara-

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar al parque, y como Pikachu se despertó, saque a Pancham para que jugara con el hasta que se duerman.

-Que has hecho en… en la tarde?- Ash tartamudeando, ahora si vi y escuche de todo.

-Nada en especial, vine al parque y luego Clemont y Bonnie vinieron a buscarme- mire hacia otro lado, no quería verlo a la cara.

-Ya veo…

-Por qué pelearon? Estabas muy furioso…

-Emmm… bueno… pues veras- empezó a tartamudear mientras me contaba la historia.

 **FLASHBACK narra Ash**

Luego de que vi a serena salir corriendo, intente alcanzarla pero Dawn me tomo del brazo, mientras Clemont miraba atónito y Bonnie miraba a todos lados con confusión.

-Ash… no te vayas quiero estar más tiempo contigo, ella ya volverá, no te preocupes- Dawn me dijo con tono de niñata inocente.

-De acuerdo…- no me terminaba de convencer-

Pasamos la tarde en el centro pokemon, charlando y entrenando hasta que…

-Serena ya se tarda…- Bonnie hablo, como le había dado a sus pokemon antes de irse, no estábamos del todo seguros de que este bien.

-No te preocupes, seguro fue de tiendas- Dawn le respondió indiferente-

-Sí, ya se pero… pero me preocupa!-

-Y que quieres que haga? Que haga un truco de magia y la traiga? Por favor, madura niña, me parece que ella ya está bastante grande para que la cuide una pequeña mocosa!- esa fue la primera vez que escuche un tono de desagrado en Dawn, no parecía ella-

-Oye, quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a mi hermana, cuida tus modales, la única niñata aquí eres tu- Clemont salió a defender a Bonnie-

-Clemont, para, Dawn no quiso decir eso ella solo…em… solo- intente calmar el ambiente-

-Enserio Ash? Es en serio? Me quieres decir si mínimo escuchaste lo que dijo, me das asco- dicho esto, tomo a una triste Bonnie, los pokemon de serena a los suyos y se fue-

-Ash… es mejor así… no entienden nada, déjalos, si quieres, podemos viajar solos, como antes- Dawn me abrazo por la espalda-

-NO!- Salí corriendo del lugar mientras ella me seguía-

 **FIN FLASHBACK narra serena de nuevo**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa chica está loca, me quede en shock.

-L… lo siento…- dije

-No te disculpes, en parte es mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que…

\- De que…?

-Ella ya no era la misma… al principio estaba emocionado de volverla a ver pero, dio una vuelta para mis planes de hoy…

-Tus planes? Cuáles?

-Yo… em… yo…

 **Detrás de los arbustos**

-Pffff Ash es realmente malo en esto… y me hizo ver como la mala del fanfic- dijo una desesperada Dawn

-Ni que lo digas… empiezo a aburrirme- Clemont estaba en las mismas condiciones que la peli azul

-Hermano, porque me trajiste?- Y obviamente Bonnie no entendía nada-

-Por nada descuida- a Dawn le bajo una gota de sudor por la frente-

-Creo que esta noche será larga…- suspiro el rubio mayor


	2. Chapter 2

-Cuando piensa decírselo? Están asi desde hace 30 minutos- Clemont ya parecía un zombi-

-Te dije que Ash era lento en el amor…- Dawn estaba muy aburrida viendo como Ash intentaba decirle algo a serena

-…-y Bonnie no entendía nada

 **CON ASH Y SERENA narra Ash**

Como se lo voy a decir?! Creo que empieza a aburrirse, piensa Ash! Piensa! Que harían los demás en esta situación?

-Te encuentras bien?- Serena paso su mano por mi cara sacándome de mis pensamientos..

-Ahhh… em si…-

-Qué te pasa? Estas muy extraño…- rayos, se dio cuenta!

-Emmm.. yo en realidad tengo algo que… que decirte…- respira, son solo 3 palabras, 3 palabras-

-Que ocurre…?- Serena se me acerco un poco para escucharme mejor-

-Serena yo… yo…- es más difícil de lo que me esperaba-

-Si?

 **CON LOS ACOSADORES ABURRIDOS**

-Le va a decir… le va a decir! QUE EMOCION- los ojos de Dawn se volvieron corazones

-Al fin! Ya era hora- Clemont le agradeció a Arceus de que Ash haya querido tomar la iniciativa

-Eh?- y no tengo que decir el cómo estaba Bonnie

 **VOLVIENDO CON ASH Y SERENA**

-Que sucede Ash? Estas muy extraño

-Serena… Yo tengo que decirte que… AMO TE YO

-Qué?

Luego de que Ash hubiera dicho esas palabras, se escuchó el ruido de 2 personas cayéndose

-Que fue eso?- Al darse vuelta, se encontraron a Clemont y a Dawn inconscientes en el piso y a Bonnie parada entre ellos.

-Bonnie, que paso?

-No lo sé… NO ENTIENDO NADA POR QUE NADIE ME EXPLICA- El grito de Bonnie lo escucho hasta la madre de Serena

FIN


End file.
